


Cleaning Up His Act

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90s anime au, Day 6, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Mentions of Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Rurouni Kenshin AU, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, hinata natsu - Freeform, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: KuroDai Week, Day 6: 90s Anime AU (Rurouni Kenshin) /Fantasy RPG AU





	Cleaning Up His Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> For Kim, our lovely assistant coach mod in the KuroDai server. I really hope you enjoy this and that it scratches the itch you had for this AU.

A loud crash and cry jolted Kuroo from sleep, his body moving on autopilot as he rushed from his room into the courtyard. Blinking against the sunbeams slipping through the trees, his eyes sought the source of danger.

“Hey, hey, hey! G’mornin’ Kuroo-san!” Bokuto yelled waving only to have his greeting punctuated with a squawk as Shouyou and Natsu jumped on his back. “No fair, you little cheats!” But even as he complained, he smiled brightly.

Giggles from the orphaned redheads mixed with his boisterous laughter until all Kuroo could do was laugh along with them despite his annoyance at the early and rather jolting wake up call.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair before sheathing his sakabatō. Crisis averted, he left the former fighter for hire to continue “training” his prodigies. A low rumble from his stomach reminded him he’d neglected to eat dinner last night and breakfast was fast becoming his main priority. That is until he spied Sawamura emerging from the main hall, his arms ladened with a large basket overflowing with garments. Shifting the bulk of his burden to his hip, he watched the rambunctious display with fondness even as he rolled his eyes and left towards the river.

Perhaps breakfast could wait, Kuroo considered. It wasn’t often he was able to get time alone with the dojo’s lead teacher and he’d never been one to pass up opportunities.

With stealth left from his assassin days, he crept along parallel to Sawamura, watching his strong frame flit in and out of full view between trunks of trees where birds chirped overhead as a strong breeze rustled their branches.

In little time, they reached the bank of the river where Sawamura set down the basket, lay his hands on his waist and took in a deep breath. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, the picture of peace and tranquility. So much so, it almost behooved Kuroo to do what he was about to but he had the need to release some deviousness even with his vow of peace and protection. Slowly he crept forward, silent as a shadow, avoiding dried out sticks and patches of crunchy foliage. Sawamura’s broad back was right in front of him, his yukata stretched over taut, finely honed muscles. Flickers of sunlight danced atop the rippling water, its gentle babble soothing, but Kuroo would not be distracted from his mission.

Sawamura remained unaware of his presence and Kuroo couldn’t help feeling a swell of pride that, despite his change in destiny, his skills had not diminished. Slowly, his hand reached forward… closer… closer…

Just as his fingertips touched the fabric of Sawamura’s clothes, his wrist was snatched. He gave a yelp as his body was flung up and over, the slap of the water’s surface stinging like hell.

Even as he spluttered and gasped to catch his breath against the freezing water temperature, Sawamura’s booming laughter rang out, his arms around his waist as he struggled to catch his own breath. “Serves you right, you sneaky cat,” he wheezed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Sh… shu… shut up…” Kuroo stammered through chattering teeth. “So… cold…”

Sawamura nodded, his smug smile almost endearing if Kuroo had not been so embarrassed and miserably cold. Kuroo trudged forward, his sandals sticking to the muddy ground impeding his progress. Thankfully, Sawamura hadn’t chucked him further out; he may have ended up swept downstream by the current with how well he was able to move in his robes.

He yelped when a sheet landed over his head, momentarily blinding him. From beyond its confines, he heard Sawamura’s deep rumbling voice say, “Since you’re in there anyway, you can help with the washing part.”

“Awww, come on, S’mura,” Kuroo whined, tugging the rapidly soaking cloth from his face, “it’s frigid in here!”

“Then work fast,” Sawamura countered.

“Slave driver,” Kuroo muttered, but he began dunking items as they came.

“Make sure you actually scrub, just dipping doesn’t do anything.”

Kuroo glared up at him. With the quickness of his old “Panther” days, his hand snatched Sawamura’s as he’d done to him. A sharp tug had him falling forward, but Kuroo had either miscalculated the man’s weight or his own devilishness because rather than try to resist properly, Sawamura gave into the pull… landing full into Kuroo, sending him sprawling on his back into the water. When he could open his eyes again, it was to find Sawamura’s face right in his, tendrils of water rolling down his cheeks from his short cropped hair. His weight on Kuroo was rather pleasant, his body radiating an unprecedented amount of heat given the frigidness of the water.

“You’re rather a pain, you know that?” Sawamura huffed, warm breath caressing Kuroo’s rapidly bluing lips.

“Says the man who chucked, then body slammed me in the river. I’ll catch my death from this you know.” He closed his eyes to emphasize the burden of his impending demise when a soft touch to the side of his face startled them back open.

Sawamura’s eyes, soft and warm, shimmered with amusement and a gentle fondness Kuroo hadn’t seen before. “Legends don’t die.” His voice was quiet but assured. Then his lips curled into a smirk. “At least, they better not before they help me finish the laundry.”

He yelped when Kuroo splashed water in his face, drawing them into a water fight that eventually drew the attention of the Hinata orphans and Bokuto who joined the fray.

Kuroo laughed heartily as he finally managed to get to his feet, glad for a breather as Bokuto and Sawamura each dealt with keeping the kids from going out too far. Despite the cold of his body, his heart was warm, his mind clear. Here, this right in front of him was what he wanted forever. And no matter where his journeys took him, no matter the dangers his scarred face would stare down, he would return here. To the dojo. To the children. To Sawamura.


End file.
